Immortal Love
by ladywhiplasher
Summary: A sequel to Untold Desires. Skipper and Private are happy as a couple. But after a meeting with Raven, Private start to behave strangely. He was turned into something Skipper wouldn t ever expect. Warning: sex scences and a little touch of sadism. Review!
1. In Love

**Hi guys this is my sequel to Untold Desires. It may sound boring at the beginning, but this will change into a kind of dark vampire story. Be warned: includes sex scenes, and a very little touch of sadism. So I warned you. If you don´t agree with something like that you don´t have to read it. But if you like it, share your opinion with me on the reviews. So I warned you. Have fun **

1. In Love

It is now exactly four weeks ago since Private and Skipper admitted their feelings for each other. Both were very happy, but they kept it as a secret from the others, because that gave them a special kick. Kowalski and Rico had no idea of the relationship of the two and the leader and the boy tried everything not to behave conspicuously.

It was autumn and the leaves fell to the ground in the Central Park. A beautiful sight for Skipper and Private, both sat on top of the bell tower and enjoyed the cozy intimacy. "I´m really surprised that the other two have not noticed anything yet, Skipper. There where a couple of times, they almost got us when we had sex, right?" Private said laughing and gave Skipper an affectionate nudge in the ribs.

The leader smiled gently. "Yes, but somehow this thrill something very special to me. This mystery is makes me so excited." said the leader with a furtive grin. "Shall we meet again later? You know, when the others are asleep?" Private asked, giggling. But Skipper knew exactly what he meant. He also still had a burning desire for the little penguin.

Since the two had sex the first time, they could hardly leave their flippers from each other and every time it seemed to get better and better. "Skipper, can I ask you a question?" Private asked some serious and turned to Skipper, who looked slightly surprised. "Everything my dear." said the leader, and was really curious about his question. "Do you think that we stay together forever?" Private muttered, as the question was a bit embarrassing. Skipper didn´t hesitate to answer. "Yes, of course. Why not?" he replied, looking slightly worried at Private. Had the boy after about four weeks now, enough of him?

"Yes, I hope so too. I will always stay with you, Skipper. But we´re in danger so often on our missions. What would happen if something bad is happening to one of us. I don´t think I could live without you." said the little penguin and plunged immediately into Skippers wings. "No, you don´t even have to worry about such things. I'll take care of you. And myself, of course." Skipper added, as Private he looked slightly worried.

This was followed by a passionate kiss, which caused that the two wanted more. But out here it was much too obvious, so they decided to move their desires to their nightly dates. Suddenly a cold wind blew through the trees of Central Park and whirled on the golden leaves. "We should go back before we get a cold." Skipper said softly, standing up. "Look who's here!" Private suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

Between the red and golden leaves on the ground was a jet black cat with piercing green eyes. "Hi, guys. It´s been a long time." he shouted to the two penguins and the two climbed down onto the floor to greet thier friend. "Hello Raven, we haven´t seen you for ages." said Private and gave the cat a warm embrace. Raven grew to the penguins hearts when he helped them saving Skipper from a horrible fate in an animal testing lab.

"How are you?" Raven asked, and was also glad to see his new friends again. "Good and you?" Skipper asked, looking with piecing gaze at Private. "Yes everything´s fine, What about when you come to visit me in my new home? I have looked for a nice shelter, near the cemetery." said the black cat. Skipper looked questioning at Private. "I'm sorry, but I have a lot of things to do today, but when Private wants, he is allowed to come with you. But please, don´t be too late at home." said Skipper and Private rejoiced.

Skipper did not say that, as a command but it was more of a request that the little Penguin wouldn´t refuse to do. So Private went along with Raven and Skipper returned to the HQ alone, where Kowalski and Rico were busy with some explosive experiments. "What the hell are you doing here?" asked the leader after a loud bang that startled the whole zoo. "Oh, hello Skipper. We are testing my new invention. A couple of muscle-boosting gloves. They should increase the impact of punch more than three times. But somehow thers still a kind of weak point in the technology." said Kowalski and wiped some dust from his body.

But Skipper has been in such a good mood so he rarely got angry anymore. He just hoped that this whole thing has not affected his leadership. But actually he gave Private exactly the same work and responsibilities than before their relationship so nobody was able to revelate their little secret. But somehow he was tortured by some guilt. Maybe Private didn´t want to hide their relationship. Don´t be ashamed of your feelings, that was exactly that, Skipper had always taught him. But now he even acted against his own words.


	2. Late Return

_2. Late Return_

_It was late and Skipper was still waiting for Private to return. But actually he hadn´t told him a fixed time when he should be back at home. So the leader hoped that he´s coming back soon. "Skipper, where is Private?" Kowalski asked and the leader startled from his thoughts. "What?" Um, ah, yes. We met Raven and he absolutely wanted to show us his new home. So I allowed Private to go with him. " Skipper replied hastily. "And when will he come back? It's getting late." Kowalski hooked further. Skipper didn´t initially know what to say. "I'm not sure. I have given him no specific time limit. Come on, Kowalski. I think, the boy has even earned a bit of spare time." muttered the leader, hoping that the scientists didn´t suspect anything, because under normal circumstances he would never have allowed him to be out so late._

_The time passed by and it was after ten o clock. Skipper began to worry. But he trusted private, more than ever before. Tired, he went tohis bunk trying to get some sleep and heard after a few minutes, he also heard the loud snoring of Kowalski and Rico. But Skipper wasn´t able just to shut one eye. Restless, he rolled over and over in his bunk, hoping that the little penguin would come home soon._

_After much pondering Skipper fell asleep anyway. But he had a strange dream. He was standing with Private in a dark room and the little one with his back at him. "Private, what is it?" Skipper asked, but Privat didn´t move at all. "Private, dear. What is it?" Skipper called again and his voice echoed in the dark. But then suddenly Private turned to Skipper, but so quickly that Skipper could barely see any movement from the little penguin._

_Everything seemed so strange to Skipper, but when he saw Private face, he got an even bigger shock. His eyes were surrounded by deep black shadows, and he seemed very mysterious. He had a strange smile on his face, but not a normal smile. It was more of a sinister grin._

_Skipper stepped back, but suddenly jumped Private with tremendous speed toward him and held the leader tight. Skipper couldn´t defend himself, because Private suddenly got more strengh in his flipper that Skipper ever had. "Skipper, you'll be mine, forever." Private whispered and lowered his beak to Skippers neck. _

_The leader woke up suddenly and gasped. What a crazy dream, he thought to himself. But then he looked up. Private was standing right beside him and had his head down. "Private, here you are. Where have you been so long." Skipper whispered softly with a slightly accusatory tone. But Private didn´t answer him. Slowly he let his flippers glide over Skippers body and kissed him, so he couldn´t ask any more questions._


	3. New Passion

3. New Passion

Skipper kissed back but the kiss was much more intense than usual, he knew where that would lead. Quickly the leader was on his feet and both went kissing to Kowalskis lab. Here they wouldn´t be disturbed. There was no light in this room, but some of Kowalski's inventions lit the room by glowing in a gloomy way.

After they had locked the door, they followed on their feelings. Skipper could feel Privates petting flippers all over his body. But something was different, this time it was not as smooth as Private did it usually. But skipper liked it anyway and he stroked the little penguin too.

They broke away from the kiss to follow their desire. Skipper looked at Private, while his flippers wandered further and further down on Skippers body. But he got a huge fright when he saw Privates face. His eyes had deep edges and he looked completely exhausted. Almost as if he was sick.

Skipper stopped the petting. "Skipper, what's going on? Don´t you want it now?" asked Private and continued despite Skippers startled expression. "Private, what is wrong with you? You look totally exhausted." asked the leader in shock and held Privates tight, which didn´t stop spoil his body. "It's nothing. I'm just a little tired. Trust me." replied the little penguin in a low, smoky voice that didn´t fit him.

Skipper was suspicious and couldn´t focus on the love game any longer. But Private pushed the leader with a strange mixture of violence and gentleness to the ground. Somehow Skipper wasn´t able to resist. Private has never been stronger than he was, that knew Skipper, but right now it seemed that the little penguin is many times stronger than he.

Also his touches were different not like he did before where they were very slowly, like a breath. But this time he was very urgent and unpredictable. Private knelt before him and looked at him. His eyes had a strange glow that was not just a light reflection. His eyes seemed to glow slightly, which scared Skipper a little.

"Private, please wait. What happened to you?" asked Skipper as Private started to indulge his body with his tongue. But Private suddenly kissed him violently, so that he couldn´t speak anymore and began to pet him between the legs. The kiss was not normal, it was really electrifying and Skipper couldn´t defend himself against his rising lust. As much as he tried to keep a clear head, he was drown more and more into Privates spell.


	4. Not From This World

**Note: No it´s getting serious. Private seduces Skipper like never before. All doubt are gone and Skipper can´t resist to Privates passion anymore. Very hot scene!**

4. Not from this World

Skipper succumbed to the unbridled passion that Private put in all his kisses and touches. The little penguin got the leader where he wanted to be. Skipper tried to satisfy Private though his touches too. But little penguin didn´t give him a opportunity to do this, he was totally focused to give the leader what he needed.

It was different than ever before. Skipper felt his touch twice as intense as ever, and usually their sex actually was based on reciprocity, but Skipper was like paralyzed. Private pressed him hard on the ground so that he couldn´t resist, and although this was only the beginning, the leader was like in trance.

After Private had stimulated the leader with kisses and gentle touches, he really got seriously. His tongue moved over Skippers body and licked him on the most sensitive parts of his body. Skipper felt it everywhere, it was just too awesome.

Privates tongue glided like a snake between his legs and Skipper groaned in rhythm with his licking. This was for him the best sex he'd ever had. Again and again Private switched from licking to rubbing and Skipper felt his senses are going to run amok. He didn´t know how Private managed that, because his every touch was like an orgasm after another. Every word, that Skipper was going to say was turned into lustful moan. Never before Private had eletrifiyed him so intense.

He couldn´t affect anything anymore, Skipper completely surrendered to Private. But he was going to make this even wilder. As tight as possible Private pressed his tongue on Skippers genital and he got more and more closer to his climax. Skipper gasped, his whole body was on high voltage. His heart was racing, as it would explode.

The leader could hardly move anymore, because his whole body seemed to wait for his climax to arrive now. Private noticed that Skipper was getting on top of his lust soon and he kept licking him harder and partly roughly. Now Skipper couldn´t keep himself back anymore. "Private, I´m ... Aaaahhh ...!" Skipper screamed when he got the most intense orgasm he ever had. It was so violent that it didn´t make a sign to get easier.

Again and again it seemed to increase more and more and Private did´t stop to satisfy him at all. Skipper felt like there would explode thousands of fireworks in his body. It was as if every climax he ever had were united in this one and it increased up to a hundredfold.

It was just incredible, Skipper had never experienced anything like that. He was in complete ecstasy. The orgasm wasn´t going to stop and Private and watched as his body trembled. After a few minutes it was getting to an end, Skipper laid panting and exhausted on the ground. He was as exhausted as he had just an hour-long marathon behind him.

His pulse seemed to gradually calm down and he saw the small Private crawled with a strange gaze on his stomach. His beak went up to his neck but this was the last thing Skipper saw, because he suddenly passed out from exhaustion.

The next day, Skipper woke up in late afternoon, but strangely, he laid in his bunk. Someone had taken him there while he slept. He could hardly remember what had happened yesterday somehow. His body felt very weak and he was totally exhausted. The more he thought, the events of last night came flooding back to him. "Good morning, Skipper, have you finally had enough sleep?" Privates cheerful voice he heard.

Skipper tried to sit up, but somehow he felt too weak for that. Private approached, he still had these strange dark shadows under his eyes. "Private, what the ...?" Skipper asked, but he wasn´t able to continue, because Private kissed him. But this was not nearly as electrifying as the kisses tonight.

"Private, what happened?" Skipper asked, surprised that he felt so weak and exhausted. "You've fallen asleep and I carried you to bed." declared Private and gave him an encouraging smile. "I think you've been asleep for twelve hours." said the little penguin. "" Twelve hours? But I feel as if I had not slept at all tonight. " Skipper muttered in surprise. But Private smiled. "I think this can happen when you got multiple orgasms as you had, Skipper." Private said with a strange undertone.


	5. Strange Things Happen

But Skipper felt much to exhausted to do anything today. He couldn´t imagine that it came from the fact that he had such a violent climax. "Private, the way you've made to me yesterday. It was just indescribable. It was as if I have been influenced by a kind of higher power. And the end was fantastic. I have never had such a intense orgasm. What have you done to bring me so far? " Skipper asked, tired and lay down again in his bunk.

Private sat down beside him. "I know you, Skipper. And I also know your body. I know how I can make you climax." replied the little penguin with a sly grin. Skipper looked at him and noticed that Privates body felt cold as he touched him. "Private, are you okay. You're all cold." Skipper asked, but Private didn´t pay attention to his question. "Don´t worry, Skipper. If you want we can repeat last night any time." Private whispered and slid with his flippers over Skippers body again.

But this time, the leader urged him back bacause he was not in the mood to have such magnificent sex again. "Private, I'm sorry that I couldn´t offer you a great sex yesterday. I tried it, but you gave me not a single chance." Skipper said sincerely. "Oh, it's okay. It was very satisfying for me to get you to climax." Private replied, kissing Skipper passionately. The leader suddenly felt that electrifying feeling again and broke the kiss. "Where exactly are the other two?" Skipper asked, looking around but the HQ was deserted, no sign of Kowalski and Rico.

"They´re out to get some snow cones. That could take a a little bit, they said." Private replied with a strange voice. Skipper was suspicious, because it sounded as Private would know much more than he wanted to admit. But Skipper tried to trust Privates words. He went back to sleep, hoping that he would feel better. Private stayed with him until he fell asleep.

The leader had continued a strange feeling in his stomach that turned into a nightmare. He laid on the ground and Private stood a few feet in front of him. Skipper felt weak and his neck ached horribly. But he was not able to move. "P-Private help me." Skipper gasped, but the little penguin didn´t respond to his words. "Private!" cried the leader a little louder so far as his forces allowed him to.

Slowly Private turned around, almost like a robot. But when the leader looked at Privates face, he felt his heart stopped beating for a second. He was totally smeared with blood and his eyes glowed an eerie red "Private, what happened to you?" Skipper gasped, but he got no answer. The little penguin walked only threatening to him. He came nearer and nearer, without uttering a sound.

When he stood right in front of Skipper he started to spread a nasty grin on his face. Slowly he leaned down to him and pressed Skippers beak to the side to get at his throat. Skipper tried to fight back, but he had no chance to defend himself against the little penguin. Suddenly, the leader felt a sharp pain in his neck. His blood flowed from his body and Private started to lick up every drop. "No. ..." Skipper muttered before he passed out.

With his heart racing, he woke up again. His throat hurt really like in his dream. But he saw no blood. But he felt even weaker than before his nap. He was all alone and all was dark. Full of fear, he looked around, but he couldn´t see anyone in this darkness. "Hello, is anybody there?" he shouted, but his voice echoed back to him.

He slowly got up and felt dizzy. Skipper felt as if he had a serious illness behind him. He quickly gabbed hold on the wall. An unpleasant sensation spread through his stomach and he looked to the door that led into Kowalski's lab. With unsteady steps, he went there, although he didn´t know why. The door creaked loudly as Skipper opened it and behind it all was bathed in an eerie darkness.

The leader hasn´t been here since the last time he had sex with Private. But something drew him to this place and he entered. The queasy feeling grew more and more. The leader went into the middle of the room and turned on the light. But somehow, the room was not thereby lighter. At least he could now see. Skipper looked at the floor and saw at one of the walls strange red spots. He quickly ran to the wall to take a closer look. But as he got closer, he realized that the red stains couldn´t something else but blood.


	6. The Taste Of Blood

6. The Taste Of Blood

"There you are." Skipper heard someone say, and he turned around quickly. Private walked slowly out of the darkness and looked at the leader with a strange, eager look. His eyes sparkled threatening, as he walked slowly to Skipper. "Private, what is it?" asked Skipper and backed away. The leader felt that he was in danger.

"Skipper. I can not tell you. But I'll show you." murmured the little penguin and was just a few steps away from Skipper. But suddenly he stopped and held his head as if he had a headache. "Private, are you okay." Skipper said caring and walked a few steps on him to help him. "I ..." Private mumbled and he didn´t sound like his normal voice anymore. It was deep and smoky now. "I can not resist the desire any longer, Skipper. I have to do it. I'm sorry." murmured the little penguin and threw himself with tremendous speed on his leader.

He pushed him against the wall and held him tight. Skipper couldn´t move, because Private was suddenly a hundred times stronger than he. He looked into his eyes and they glowed with desire, as in Skipper's dream. "Private, what are you doing? Let me go!" Skipper said seriously, trying break the iron grip of Private. But it was useless.

The leader felt the little penguin's beak nestled in his neck. Skipper felt his breath on his feathers and it was like an icy cold breeze. "Private, what are you doing?" asked the leader as Private touched over Skippers neck with his tongue. "Just hold still. I'll make it as painless as possible. Believe me, you'll thank me." Private mumbled and pressed Skipper even more against the wall.

But the leader tried to push him away. "Well, if you resist, then you leave me no choice. Guys, you have to help me." called Private and Kowalski and Rico came out of the darkness. Skippers heart leapt when he saw his two friends, with bloodshot eyes and deep eye edges, walking towards them like zombies. "I told you that he won´t let you do it." muttered Kowalski and his voice had changed dramatically too.

"But I have to do it. I will be with him forever." said Private and sounded like he always did again. "What´s wrong with you guys. What happened to you?" asked Skipper and panicked. All his friends and his beloved Private looked like death itself.

But Kowalski and Rico turned to Skipper and took his flippers and pushed him back against the wall. They were now much stronger than the leader too. "Now Private. Do it!" Kowalski ordered, but Private hesitated. "It could kill him, Kowalski. I love him." murmured the little penguin. "You've done this many times before. And you want him to be yours for all time." Kowalski said again.

Skipper shuddered, Private finally told them that they were a couple. But that didn´t worried him that much at the moment. He was just afraid of what his friends wanted to do to him now.

Private took a deep breath and went to Skipper. "I'm sorry, honey." Private muttered and with these words, he drilled his beak into Skippers neck. The leader cried out in pain, but Privates beak penetrated deeper and deeper into his body and dug into his jugular vein.

Skipper didn´t know why his friends did this to him. He could only scream. Gradually, he felt his blood flowed from the wound and ran down on his chest. Then it happened, what had happened in his dream. Private licked up his blood, but this time very gently. "Private, no, don´t do that." whispered Skipper and was getting weaker.

But the little penguin pressed Skippers beak to the side to get better on his neck. Also, Kowalski and Rico had a burning desire for Skippers blood when they saw the blood dripping down, but they held themselves back and pushed the leader against the wall so he could not resist.

Skipper felt his senses faded, as he lost more and more blood. Private couldn´t hold back any longer and greedily sucked on his neck. And despite the pain Skipper felt that tried Private to be quite gentle. Slowly, his feet got numb under him, and the leader slipped on the wall to the ground. Now Kowalski and Rico hadn´t to hold him any longer, because he was too weak to defend himself. Skipper laid bleeding on the ground and Private laid on him, so he didn´t miss any drop of blood.

But after a few minutes Private let go of him. With blood-stained face, he looked down to Skipper, who was about to die. "Why did you do that." Skipper gasped and coughed out some blood. "Don´t worry. You'll feeling better soon and then we are together forever." said Private and stroked lovingly over Skippers body. Then he laid down back on Skipper's belly and kissed him passionately.

Skipper kissed him back weakly, but he felt his heart beating more and more slowly. "Private, you have to do it now, otherwise he will die." Kowalski said, and took Privates flipper. From the corner of his eye Skipper watched as Rico earned him a knife. The scientist took it and scratched Private flipper with it.

Blood left out of the wound quickly and dripped on the floor. "Here, Skipper, it will save your life." Private said and opened Skippers beak. The leader felt Privates blood dripping into his throat. He wasn´t able to resist and he reluctantly drank the blood. After it was over Skipper laid panting on the ground. A small line of blood was dripping from his beak. That blood Private offered to him. "You did it Private. Soon the transformation will be complete." Kowalski said proudly, patting the little penguin encouragingly on the back.


	7. The Transformation

7. The Transformation

Skipper was still writhing in pain. It felt like someone injected him fire into the veins. The leader cried out for help, but his team was just beside him and watched as he struggled.

Just Private was with him, stroking nervous his leader´s belly. "Shh. It will stop soon. I promise you." murmured the little penguin, looking to Kowalski. "He will survive, Private. You had to do it." said the scientist, who didn´t take this situation serious like Private did..

"But he has so much pain. That didn´t happened to you two when I transformed you." cried Private. Kowalski thought for a moment, and waddled away. Meanwhile, Rico choked up a baseball bat and swung him threatening. "No, Rico, don´t you dare beat Skipper to make him pass out." Private said, leaning protectively over his beloved. Rico dropped the baseball bat and looked disappointed to Kowalski, who returned with a syringe in his flippers.

"What are you doing?" Private asked nervously. "I'll give him some morphine for the pain. But I'm not sure if that helps." murmured the scientist, and bent down to Skipper. The leader was exhausted and could barely move from the pain. "What have you done to me." Skipper gasped and waited for a response.

"You'll see soon and now hold still, because this might be painful." Kowalski said and felt at Skippers chest after his heart. "You're not going to sting him a needle into his heart, do you?" Private cried in horror when he realized what the scientist was going to do.

"This is the only way, Private." muttered Kowalski concentrated. Skipper also knew what Kowalski was going to do and shouted. "No, please!" "Rico, Private, hold him tight, so I don´t miss the right place." Kowalski said, and looked to his friends, who stared at him both shocked.

But they obeyed, and held Skippers flippers tight. "No, please. No. AAAAAHHHHHH!" Skipper screamed as Kowalski rammed him the syringe into the chest to inject the morphine. A few seconds later the scientist pulled the needle out and the leader laid gasping on the ground.

Private took him into his flippers. "Easy, Skipper. It will not be long. I know it hurts but that's only your body that is dying." Private whispered and gave Skipper a tender kiss on the cheek. "My body does what?" Skipper asked, horrified. "Yes, soon you will also be immortal." Private replied, stroking Skippers body.

"Why are you doing this to me. I thought you loved me." muttered Skipper and was almost losing consciousness. "You'll understand, when this is all over, dear. You'll understand." Private replied and hugged him tighter. Skippers pain slowly reached its peak.

The leaders could just cry out in agony. Private picked him up and brought him to their bunks, where he laid him in his bed. "Sleep now. Tomorrow you´ll be feeling better." said the little penguin and covered Skipper with his blanket. "And how am I supposed to sleep?" Skipper asked, trembling with pain.

"I'll stay with you until it's over." said Private and tried to calm the leader by his gentle touch. The morphine had no effect against such pain. Private laid beside him in bed and cuddled with Skipper.

"Shh, try to sleep. Soon it will be over again, better." Private whispered, stroking his leader quite tenderly. The minutes went now and then Skipper noticed that the pains were getting weaker. Exhausted and tired, he laid in Privates flippers and closed his eyes.

"What is happening to me?" Skipper murmured sleepily. But Private kissed him and hugged him only. "That you'll see soon enough. Tomorrow morning. Now, sleep Skipper. Sleep." murmured the little penguin, but in this moment the leader slipped into the realm of dreams.


	8. A New Life

8. A New Life

Skipper woke up the next morning. Private had been with him all the time, when the transformation took place. Now the little penguin could finally explain what happened. "Skipper, wake up." Private whispered softly, stroking Skippers body gently. "Private, what happened, what have you done to me?" Skipper asked, dazed. He felt strange. His senses were suddenly so improved that he could see every speck of dust. He even heard the voices of the zoo inhabitants in their habitats. He felt like a new person, yet he felt strangely as if his body react to every move twice as sensitive. "What is happening to me?" Skipper asked, looking around. "Easy, Skipper. I'll explain everything to you. So, you're a vampire now, just like me. And as you've probably already noticed, Kowalski and Rico as well." declared Private.

Skipper had guessed something like that, but he wouldn´t admit it. "Private, why and how did you do that?" Skipper asked accusingly. Private sighed. "Well, it was not planned. But Raven had made a vampire of me. It was an accident. But when I had transformed, he told me everything. We are incredibly strong and fast. We also have a special influence on mortality, which are actually our food. Do you remember when we had sex. I was under the impression that you felt my touch so much more intense and you've probalbly had multiple orgasms because of this. " Private said hoping to convince Skipper after all.

The leader nodded, because he remembered very well that night. It was as if Private satisfied him with a thousand tongues and flippers. Now everything was clear. "But what happened then, why am I fainted at once?" said Skipper, who now wanted to get to know the whole truth. "Well, I'm sorry. But I could´t hold myself back then. I was so close to you the whole time, my thirst for blood increased so fast that I no longer had control. I had bitten you and took a few sips of your blood until I had control of myself again."

Skipper sighed, because he slowly began to realize. He and his team were now vampires, that was the strangest thing, what ever came under his eyes. The leader didn´t know how he should handle this now. "Skipper, I'm sorry that I hurt you so. But I saw no other way but to turn you into a vampire too. Because I can not hurt you anymore now and will be together forever now, because we are immortal. "muttered Private guiltily.

" We are immortal? "Skipper asked in surprise." Oh, yes. Of course. "Kowalski said, approaching the bunks." We shocked you pretty much? "He added." Yes, indeed. Why didn´t you tell me anything? "Said Skipper reproachfully." Well, yes. Raven told me that when we betray our secret, then we will turn to dust. No one may know something about it, but now we can talk openly about it because we are all vampires. "Answered Private.

Skipper finally understood. Now everything makes sense. Private had all just done so that they could be together forever. He had caused him so much pain, just to prove to him his love. "So, you are a couple now?" Kowalski asked curious and grabbed the leader from his thoughts. Embarrassed Skipper nodded silently, because he wished, that their relationship would still remain a mystery.

But it seemed no big deal for Private to tell the rest of the team of their relationship. Rico smiled and threw a quick look at the two, as he brushed the hair of the dolly. "And sex?" asked maniac penguin curiously and joined his friends. Skippers and Privates faces froze, as Rico asked that. "Um, how can I say. Yes, we have sex." Private stammered.

Kowalski and Rico grinned and Skipper knew that they would now give no peace. "And, how is it. How does that feel, Private?" Kowalski asked curiously, because he now wanted to know everything about it. "Um, yes. To be honest. It is the most beautiful thing in the world. Especially with Skipper." replied the little penguin, and pressed a quick kiss on the leaders cheek. "And how are you doing this?"the scientist hooked on, but Skipper interrupted.

"This really is a matter that concerns only Private and me. You have to find out yourself." Skipper said, grinning at Kowalski with a mysterious look. The scientist was totally confused as Skipper said that. How should he find out that himself? He glanced at Rico, but he erased that thought immediately of his mind. Kowalski knew that Skipper would never tell him that secret and avoided further questions.

The leader yawned and stretched. He knew he had to get used to his new life as a vampire. But for that he still had enough time, because he was immortal now. He would never grow older and could forever be with his beloved Private, who was lying in pleasure in Skippers wings. For all eternity ...


End file.
